Radioactive
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: Roughly related to the Imagine Dragon's Radioactive. "There was a boy, with raven black hair and neon green eyes sitting in the corner of the room, staring into a swirling mist of nothingness. He had been in the same position ever since they threw him back in, roughly an hour ago. They had ruined him." Rated because I'm paranoid and mentions of torture.


**Hey y'all!**

**I'm back and I have a sort of-kind of-not-really songfic for you! I really love the song Radioactive by the Imagine Dragons and I don't really know why, but the first time that I heard it, it gave me this great idea! I 3 that song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom **

-Line break-

Two radioactive green eyes blinked through a thick blanket of black, seeing nothing but the dim green orb of light hovering at the top of the room's brick ceiling; leaving a small ring of illuminating glow to make visible shadows dance across the walls. There was a boy, with raven black hair and neon green eyes sitting in the corner of the room, staring into a swirling mist of nothingness. He had been in the same position ever since they threw him back in, roughly an hour ago.

They had ruined him.

Echoing voices could be heard moving down the hallway, footsteps quickly clicking in the mass of footprints being left in the dust caking the ancient floors. The boy raised his eyes in the slightest, peeking through a lock of his hair with a clear view of the metal nail-studded door. He still sat, his back to the wall, body aching from sitting on the brick floor for so long, when voices rang out followed by a cruel deep laughter.

A fumbling could be heard outside the door and a sudden slam when the metal lock slid out and the oversized door flew open. The boy hardly reacted when two large guards, both dressed in all-white suits to match snowy dress shoes come forward, maniacal smirks covering their faces.

"Get up, Freak. We have some specials tests for you today." The one with bleach-blond hair and a sleek gun hanging from his belt loop sneered, leaning in slightly closer to the child.

Soundlessly, he stood up, his face emotionless, and sandwiched himself between the two bulky guards, being sure to follow orders to avoid the consequences at all costs. The dimly lit hallway's features couldn't be seen in the light to a human, but this boy could see it.

The floors were covered in filth and grime with the occasional spider web every few feet. The first time he had been down this hallway, he had seen some ectoplasm splattered across the wall, a faint handprint showing at the start of the trickling green liquid. He shuddered violently the first time he had seen it, but now he knew better. Don't do anything unless you're told to.

Everyone here had drilled that into him and all the other "projects" here. He wasn't even referred to by a name anymore in the laboratory; he was just a sequence of letters and numbers. A name meant nothing to the hundreds of specimens that were shut up in this place.

He was only referred to as AL71.

He felt one of the guards jabbing him in the back, a sharp pain racing up his spine, and he realized that they had reached the end of the hall. He mentally sighed with relief at the fact that he would be out; that he would see real light and not just the ghostly glow of the single light bulb in his cell.

The door pushed open slowly, as it was quite heavy, and the three stepped out and into another hallway. The overwhelming scent of antiseptic filled the air, along with various other chemical fumes. The doors that lined the hallway were all closed except for the one in the far corner with a tattered sign hanging off the door knob reading "AL71" in bolded large font.

Gulping silently from hearing a blood-curdling screen from CR21's room, the boy led himself after the guard, his mud-caked red tennis shoes seeming out of place in the spotless white hallway with the harsh florescent lights glaring down from above.

They prodded him in front of the door, and he suddenly felt a cold rush of fear take him over, and he lost his breath. They couldn't be doing this to him, hadn't they already done enough? But no, it wasn't enough. They needed more from him; more that he couldn't provide. They would tear him apart and push and pull and scream at him but they wouldn't get anything.

He simply didn't have the answers.

When he didn't move, he watched in terror as the guard in front reached down towards his belt loop, reaching for the gun limply hanging, filled with a chemical that would kill him the second it touched his skin. Terror clouded his mind as his eyes widened when the man started unfastening the gun and he snapped back into his senses.

He stepped forward and the man scowled, but put the gun back nonetheless, and let the boy take himself to his doom. He stepped on the white tile, leaving a filthy foot print and walked in, seeing a figure in the corner, its back to him, he let the guards do the talking.

"Ahem, Dr. Bennett, AL71 is here." He said, wringing his hands together, waiting for the figure to turn around.

The figure pivoted around quickly on their foot, a mass of red hair whipping across their features. He now noticed that it was a woman, the same woman from his first day here. Her magenta lipstick and wide, blue eyes made her eyelashes pop, making her absolutely drop-down gorgeous. But what she did was far from beautiful.

She tortured the specimens relentlessly until she got the information she needed and then if they were still alive, she would dump them back into their cells, struggling to get in another breath before they were taken away to their next stage of their existence.

She gave the guards a curt nod and they released the boy, leaving bruises that they didn't care they had made on his arms, his bare skin showing through a ragged rip in the black t-shirt with his insignia, and slammed the door closed, just to make him wince. They knew everything that hurt him, all of his weaknesses, and his super hearing was one of them.

"AL71, sit down." She said in such a sickeningly venomous voice, that the boy gritted his teeth and hesitantly sat down on the lab table, knowing that she hadn't meant a chair.

"Lie down." She barked, coming over with a large needle.

He contemplated and lowered his upper body down, his disheveled hair falling over his left eye. Without saying a word, the woman jammed the needle into his arm, emitting a strangled scream from his bruised throat, pushing the liquid into his shoulder.

He hissed and his eyes widened in pure pain as the chemical took its course on his unique blood, and he could feel his body refusing to cooperate. He couldn't move, he could hardly think, his muddled thoughts trying to ring warning bells to get the liquid to stop moving through his blood.

But he couldn't stop it.

He couldn't do anything. He was just a pawn in the GIW's sick game, and there was nothing he could do about. He couldn't use any of his powers, he couldn't fight back, he had learned that the hard way the first time he had rebelled. They tried to rip out his personality, make him lose his soul. And he was good enough at pretending to make them think that they had.

But they hadn't.

There was a part of them that they would never get; his identity and his memories. They could torture him, they could rip him apart, but they would never take it away. He still had a spark of that same fiery attitude; that hope. And no matter what they did, it was always there, and it would never leave. And he would always be Daniel Fenton.

He would always be the one with the slightly crazy ghost-hunting parents, the one with the Goth and the Techno Geek best friends, and the know-it-all sister. It might only be in his mind now, but it had been real. And it still was, he still saw them, he still heard them, they were still there.

Darkness webbed across his field of vision and he could feel himself beginning to fall into a man-made coma, but a ghost of a small smile fluttered across his lips because he knew that this wouldn't be the end. He would rebel; he would get out of here. And he wasn't giving up until this institute was burned to the ground and every other specimen was free.

Welcome to the new age.

-Line break-

**What's up you guys? Did you likey? Please tell me when you review! Thanks you guys and have a good week! Please R & R. Thanks!  
-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
